The Second Life of Katherine Pierce
by Losteeyore363
Summary: Katherine Pierce is given a second chance at life...but will she use it well?
1. Chapter 1

The Second Life Of Katherine Pierce

Katherine screamed as she couldn't control the void pulling her down and down and down. As Bonnie disappeared Katherine only felt one thing. Regret. If she hadn't ran, if she hadn't taken over Elena, would her life ended differently?

Then Katherine felt excruciating pain. It blinded her completely, and then Katherine started to loose consciousness. Katherine gripped on to life, but it was slipping away from her. And then she lost all consciousness.

"Katerina Petrova" a voice scorned standing over her. Katherine woke up and saw her little sister Karissa saying to her. Katherine's face went completely blank. "Oh Kat." Karissa said hugging her.

"Karissa? Why are you here?" Katherine asked looking around. "You are being given a second chance." Karissa said as Katherine sat up. "Me? being given a second chance?" Katherine asked confused. Katherine thought she was going to hell, or the void at least.

"Because Nadia gave up hers for you." Karissa said. She was the all knowing 7 year old. "Nadia..." Katherine murmured. "When you are sent back to earth you will have a glamour. Not even the original vampires will see through it and see the real you." Karissa told her.

"What will the glamour look like?" Katherine asked. "Very pretty. Dark hair blue eyes." Karissa said. "Thank you sister." Katherine said. Katherine stopped herself. She hasn't realized she had been speaking Bulgarian the whole time.

"Good luck sister." Karissa said kissing Katherine's for head, as Katherine went unconscious again and woke up in a bed, in the mystic falls hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena Gilbert stared right into Katherine's eyes. "Hello Jane Doe." Elena smiled. "W-What?" Katherine asked recoiling against the bed. "We found you dying inside the Salvatore home. You just popped up there." Elena said still smiling.

"So do you know your name?" Elena asked. Katherine was in shock. Elena really didn't recognize her. "Sophie." Tumbled out of Katherine's mouth. "Last name?" Elena asked curiously. "Sophie...Cross." Katherine said.

"So what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked. Katherine had no answer. Was Katherine human? Probably not. They would have eaten her, not saved her. But maybe she was. She felt human.

Katherine was the queen of lying. So why was nothing coming off her tongue? "I-uh-" before Katherine could finish Stefan Salvatore came next to Elena.

"Is she..alright?" Stefan asked looking at Elena and then Katherine. "Her name is Sophie Cross." Elena said gesturing towards Sophie. "That's great. I'm Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said going to shake he'd hand.

Katherine froze. Stefan had been the one to kill her. They really didn't recognize her. Katherine gained a little confidence. "Yeah. I'm Sophie. I understand I was found at your house?" Katherine asked. "Yeah. We don't know how you got there." Stefan nodded.

"Who found me?" Katherine asked. "Damon Salvatore. My brother." Stefan said. Katherine almost laughed. It was rich. Damon found her. This was just getting better and better. "How'd you get there?" Stefan asked a bit more serious.

"I was being chased by a...vampire. I staked it and ran inside the house. I didn't know who's it was. I tripped and knocked myself out." Katherine lied. She wasn't about to tell them she was Katherine Pierce.

"So you know about vampires?" Elena asked her. "Yes. I do. My whole entire family was killed by one." Katherine spilled. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry." Elena said. Stefan wasn't buying it.

"So what did you do to encourage the wrath of this vampire to kill your whole family?" Stefan asked. "I told him I didn't want to date him." Katherine shrugged. Elena looked sympathetic, but Stefan looked suspicious.

Katherine smiled at him. This was her second chance, and no Salvatore, Gilbert, or Bennet was going to ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Katherine?" She said to herself. Her lies had been awful, no wonder Stefan was looking at her curiously. Katherine shook her head and took in her surroundings.

The constant beeping of the monitor was giving her a headache. Why did she tell Stefan about her family. Things like that didn't just pop out. "Forget it. You are Sophie Cross now." Katherine whispered looking into the reflection of the hospital tray.

-#-

"You really think she is who she said she is?" Elena asked Stefan walking with him out of the hospital. "I don't know. She's weird. But she did hit her head." Stefan said stopping in his tracks.

"Do you think that Bonnie would be able to detect something weird with this girl?" Elena asked Stefan hopefully. "Maybe. Maybe not. We will wait a few days. If she is still acting weird, we will get someone to check into this Sophie Cross." Stefan told her. "What's your problem Stefan. You wanted to see her and now you are just brushing it off." Elena asked crossing her arms. "I don't know Elena. But something is weird about this and this girl." Stefan said vamping off, leaving Elena in the dust.

-#-

"Caroline. Come here." Damon barked as Caroline hurried over. They were checking out the scene of where Sophie Cross was found. There was a strange rhombus shape under the rug.

"What's that?" Caroline asked, looking to Damon. "I don't know. Some weird, ritual symbol. Definitely not normal." He said slamming the rug over by the wall. "What, you don't put diamond shapes under all your rugs?" Caroline said raising her eyebrows, walking around the rhombus. Damon rolled his walked over to his book of symbols and started to look up the symbol. "Here. Its the diamond of renewal." He said, putting a bookmark on the page.

"So this girl definitely has something to do with magic, just like I suspected." Caroline grinned triumphantly. "You and every other creature in this town." Damon said slamming the book, ready to take it to Stefan to share his findings.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I haven't updated for awhile, I didn't really have any inspiration, but I read the reviews, and now I do. So, enjoy. Please R & R!

"Matt could you do me a favor?" Stefan asked walking into Matt's office.

"Sure Stefan. What do you need?" Matt looked concerned. "Can you run a Sophie Cross through your data bases?" "Sure, no problem. I gotta ask, why?" Matt leaned on his desk looking at Stefan.

"A girl named Sophie Cross showed up. She's kind of sketchy. So a look through the data bases would be really helpful." Stefan sighed. "Alright. I'll get back to you on it."

Stefan left the office and took a walk through the woods. There was an abandoned hiking trail he remembered from when he was younger in Mystic Falls. He knew it by heart even though most of the trail was washed away or was overgrown.

Stefan was surprised to see Sophie Cross sitting there.

"Hey." Stefan said sitting next to her. Katherine's heart beated faster around Stefan. She was trying to control it, because she knew Stefan could probably sense it

"Whatcha doing out here?" Stefan didn't look her directly in the eyes.

"I just walked. I do that. Its mainly how I end up places like Mystic Falls. I walk and get lost in my head. And lost in the real world"

Katherine really hated the good girl act. She was pulling from her younger sister, Karissa. She had been so innocent, and sweet. She tended to get lost and her father would run out at odd hours trying to find her

Stefan and Katherine stayed silent for awhile. "You know, Sophie, you don't seem all that bad." Stefan was trying to be pessimistic, but this girl did seem nice. Maybe rough around the edges, and jumpy. But Stefan could tell she had a warm heart.

-#-

"The symbol is a teleportation spell. It teleports people to certain places." Bonnie said, almost hypnotized by the symbol.

"So is Sophie a witch then, Bon?" Caroline peered at the symbol as well. It was hard to keep eyes off of.

"No. Witches can't use this spell. Its something that teleports souls." Bonnie looked impressed. A higher power must have done this.

"So Sophie isn't exactly as innocent as she seems." Damon grinned. He knew this Sophie girl wasn't going to be without some dirt.

"Yeah. But we need to keep her around. There is some powerful magic going on here, so powerful, it could completely destroy Mystic Falls." Bonnie flipped over the paper with the symbol on it.

"And it isn't reversible magic, either."

-#-

"Apparently she's a 17 year old runaway, Sophie Cross. She ran from foster parents claiming something was after her. She hasn't been seen or heard from for 7 months." Matt finished reading.

Stefan reread it. It was the same picture and everything. Sophie checked out. "Sophie Katherine Cross" Matt repeated the name.

Apparently, her last siting had been with a young girl, who was trying to pull her away. The man who had reported it had said they vanished into thin air. And left a symbol behind.

Stefan had Matt print out all of this information. He knew he had to show it to Damon and Elena. While Stefan had a feeling Sophie wasn't evil, she was definitely up to no good.


End file.
